


Make It Right

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brandon and Sami reunion fic I wrote a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago around the first time Brandon left Days, so it's a bit older, but I thought I would post it. It's a spin on what should have happened instead of Brandon leaving Salem on the night he married Sami.

  
You've been on my mind  
'Cause the last words that I said,  
Felt so wrong and so unkind  
'Cause you wanted her  
And all I wanted was for love  
To make us the way we were  
What was said and what was done,  
Is not the way of love  
Just look what we've become

Samantha Brady sat alone in her apartment feeling the weight of the emptiness surrounding her as the tears burned down her face. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, the day when all of her dreams were coming true, but now as she sat along in the center of her living room reading the letter Brandon had written Will on his way out the door, her heart broke into pieces. The trust they’d had was violated with the exposure of her deception. She’d been so insecure about that one night Brandon shared with Lexie and now her hasty decision cost her the man she loved.

“Oh Brandon,” she sobbed thinking of what she lost as her tears overcame her. She’d wanted to run out to him, to apologize, to tell him all the things she couldn’t say before now, to show him the heart of her, but it was too late. He was gone and things could never be right again. She’d tried his old apartment hoping that he’d have gone there on the way out of Salem, but alas it was too late, she’d found it all in Brandon’s arms, becoming his wife and losing him all in the same day as her world came crashing down around her. This time there were no second chances for Samantha Brady. She’d played the game and lost the gamble and with it, the man of her dreams drifted away from her as well. It was finally time for her to admit to herself that she truly was destined to be alone and miserable and somehow without Brandon in her life, she’d returned to the nothing she once was with no one to blame, but herself as the emptiness rushed over her.

Feel me touch you tenderly  
I'm making an apology  
Please hold me close tonight  
Make it right  
Can we try to love once more  
And make it like it was before  
I need you by my side  
Make it right

Brandon Walker sat at the airport terminal taking in everything that he’d experienced in the last twenty four hours. With Samantha rushing him to the altar he should’ve known, should’ve sensed it. The clue were there. All the obvious signs were right before him about what she’d done, but he hadn’t picked up on them. He didn’t want to see it after he’d given her his heart. Granted he’d known her history, but their love was different. They were supposed to be against the odds, they were going to make it somehow, but now as he sat in silence at the airport, the pieces of his world came crashing down around him.

“Brandon, please just once forget about Lexie,” he recalled her pleading eyes time and time again as he obsessed over Lexie and her child, “I’m begging you, just once think of us…”

“Samantha, I can’t just walk away from Lexie,” his voice echoed in his mind as he came crashing back to reality.

“But why couldn’t I do it,” he asked himself thinking of the truth about his wanting revenge on Abe. He’d wanted to destroy Abe, but instead he’d only wound up destroying his own life. He’d vowed time and time again after Paul had beaten him to pieces that he’d never allow his life to be that chaotic or confused again. He’d wanted to overcome his past, but now he was alone again. He’d screwed everything up in his quest for revenge and in turn he’d lost Samantha.

“Why did I do it,” Brandon questioned to himself as a man a few chairs away looked over at him.

“Do what?” the man inquired setting his newspaper down as he looked over at Brandon.

“Nothing,” Brandon shook his head realizing he’d let his thoughts slip through, “I was just thinking to myself.”

“It sounded pretty serious,” the man noted giving Brandon a once over, “you look like something’s bothering you.”

“That’s an understatement,” Brandon let out an ironic laugh, “but I’m sure in time this will just be a bad memory.”

“Ah, I see,” the man nodded setting his paper aside, “running away to escape your problems.”

“It’s not like that,” Brandon offered defensively.

“No? Well, then I guess you wouldn’t want to hear what I have to say on the topic,” the man reached for his newspaper.

“Not particularly,” Brandon huffed before thinking it over, “Look I’m sorry. It’s just been a rough day for me. I kind of had hoped things would turn out one way for me and they just didn’t…”

“Nothing ever does,” the man noted giving Brandon another look, “but then again if life always went as we’d planned it, there would be no fun to it. It would just be one boring repetitive set of events leading us to death.”

“That’s a positive outlook,” Brandon muttered sarcastically.

“Kid, when you reach my age,” the man offered with a sigh, “you learn that life only gives you a few moments…there are only a few things in this world worth fighting for and it’s a rare thing when you find that once in a lifetime.”

“Yeah well I think my once in a lifetime left me a long time ago,” Brandon closed his eyes as his thoughts lingered back to Samantha, unable to get her out of his mind.

“Then why is it you’re the one here at the airport ready to run away,” the man challenged as Brandon turned to him again his face turned in confusion, “if you love her, then why on earth are you sitting here ready to let her go? Why walk away?”

“How do you know it’s about a woman,” Brandon questioned curiously.

“Isn’t it always about a woman,” the man offered a hint of a smile, “believe me son I know that they can drive you mad and at times you want to just book the next flight out of town and leave them behind, but I can tell you from experience you can go over two thousand miles and if she’s in your heart, you’ll never escape you.”

“We made some mistakes,” Brandon sighed thinking of how his wedding day turned out, “we tried too hard to make it, but we lost ourselves along the way,” he let out an ironic laugh as tears pooled in his eyes, “you know tonight’s our wedding night and here I am realizing I married a stranger.”

“I see,” the man nodded, “and your wife? What does she think about all of this?”

Brandon thought it over for a moment remembering the pleading Samantha had offered as he walked out the door. She’d been so wrong, so very wrong for thinking that she was going to do what she needed to do if that baby Lexie had been carrying was his. She’d wanted to keep him from his son, to keep him from his family…but…the reality swept over him. It wasn’t his son. That baby was never his child and Samantha had been tricked. She’d done what she always did in desperate moments. She went to the wall and pushed for what she’d wanted--the very trait Brandon had told her once upon a time that he’d loved her for. She’d wanted him, desperately ached to feel secure in their relationship after his screw up and she did what she felt she had to. No, he reasoned, there was no excuse for what she’d done. She’d betrayed a trust, but then again…sleeping with Lexie was a mistake. He’d began this game of deception in having made love to Lexie.

“And as you can see where it got me,” the man’s words interrupted his thoughts, “I let love pass me by. I didn’t fight for what I had and now, well now I’m a sad excuse of a man sitting here telling a young fellow like yourself to follow his heart. Love doesn’t come by like it used to when you get to my age and if you’ve found the girl…”

“It’s not that easy,” Brandon argued shaking his head, “in this case, love can’t be enough. It isn’t enough to pull through what we’ve gone through.”

“If love isn’t enough,” the man challenged, “then what’s the point of this life? What’s the point of going on if you aren’t able to hold onto the one thing that keeps us going?” the man paused as they announced a flight was boarding, “that’s my flight, but for what it’s worth kid,” he rose from his chair, “just remember without love, we’re forced to see what we really are and it’s a scary picture when you find yourself looking in the mirror fifty years from now wondering where it all went to. Without love, well, then what’s the point?” he finished giving Brandon one last look before turning towards the terminal where they were boarding.

Brandon thought about the man’s words as he closed his eyes thinking about his brief time with Samantha. How could they have gone so far from what they’d both wanted with one another? How could they have let it turn into the nightmare it became? Today was supposed to be the day when they were together at long last, but now as they announced his flight was boarding, he rose from his chair realizing that it was too late to change the way things had become. It was just too far for them to ever repair the damage that was done.

As you close your eyes  
Can you hear me praying how  
Can two lovers be so blind  
It hurts me once again  
Just to know that we were once so close  
Won't ya help me understand  
Can we forgive, can we compromise  
Just believe that we can leave it all behind  
It's better left if we feel good inside  
One up our hearts and forget foolish pride

Samantha looked around her apartment, lost in the remains of the life she’d started with Brandon. Already her home took on a cold, unfeeling atmosphere as her heart broke into a million pieces. No matter how many times she’d regret this moment in time, it still wouldn’t change the way things were. She’d never be with Brandon again and everyone would constantly remind her that this was her own doing. Samantha Brady had screwed up again and she would suffer for her sins from here until eternity. She’d become everything she promised herself she’d never be again.

Hearing a faint rapping sound coming from the front door, Samantha turned her eyes towards the source of the sound thinking of how Lucas had taunted her once already. He’d been so smug about destroying her, wanting nothing more than to watch her suffer. He took the greatest of pleasure out of this, out of her life falling apart and as her misery and anger over took her, she wiped at the tears streaming down her face and she pulled herself off from the floor ready to take care of Lucas once and for all. Taking in a breath, she wiped at her cheeks one last time before throwing open the door angrily.

Feel me touch you tenderly  
I'm making an apology  
Please hold me close tonight  
Make it right  
Can we try to love once more  
And make it like it was before  
I need you by my side  
Make it right

“I already told you once you son of a bi…” Sami gasped as her words fell short and she discovered that instead of Lucas standing before her, Brandon was there with his bags. Her jaw dropped as she wondered if she was finally delusional, past the edge as he stood before her saying nothing, “Brandon?” she asked wearily unsure as she reached forward touching him, “are you really here?”

He nodded looking down to her hand over his arm, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” she stammered opening the door wider as she began to wipe at her face again, “please do,” she watched him step into the living room taking a look around as he left his bags in the hallway. Watching him remain silent, she fought to find the right words as her heart pounded in her chest furiously. She closed the door once again before facing him, “I thought that…that you’d left.”

“I did,” Brandon confessed his voice broken with emotion as he refused to look at her, “I was at the airport ready to leave Salem and you behind forever.”

“I don’t blame you one bit,” she confessed breaking into sobs once again, “I screwed up, Brandon.”

“Yes you did,” he answered stoically as he closed his eyes drawing in a breath.

“I’m sorry, so, so sorry and I can’t even begin to tell you how much I hate that I hurt you, how much I wish I could change things…” she sobbed.

“I wish I could too Samantha, but so much has happened,” he admitted painfully, “I never thought that you and I would be standing here facing this situation. I thought our love was stronger than this.”

“It’s my fault. Brandon I wasn’t strong enough to go the path of the straight and narrow. That’s not who I am…oh how I wish it was,” the tears spilled down her face, “but I can’t be that woman.”

“I realize that,” he nodded hearing her cries as his heart broke in two, “and I knew that before we got involved with one another.”

“But that doesn’t change anything, does it,” she questioned lightly.

“How could it,” Brandon took in a slow breath searching for the right words.

“I suppose it can’t,” she paused thinking of his letter to Will, “you said you were at the airport, ready to leave Salem forever.”

“I was,” he nodded again.

“Then what happened,” she questioned hating to hear his answer as she realized that after this moment she’d lose him forever.

“You happened,” Brandon confessed finally turning around to face her as his eyes filled with tears, “Damn it Samantha I love you. I’ve always loved you and as much as I want to run away, I can’t ever leave you. I can’t walk away knowing that I’ll never feel alive…never be as happy as I am with you. You are the only woman I’ve ever truly given myself to and when I told you that I wanted eternity for us, that didn’t mean walking out on the first sign of trouble…”

“But you said…” she stammered, “your letter…”

“Samantha, you weren’t the only one who made a mistake,” Brandon blurted out painfully, “I don’t approve of what you did, but if I hadn’t slept with Lexie, you never, ever would’ve felt threatened like you did. You wouldn’t have been forced into that corner, into being tricked…”

“Brandon, I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t have tried to keep you from that baby especially if…” she started as he stepped towards her reaching out to her.

“You did what you did to protect yourself…to protect your heart from breaking and that’s what you do. You’re afraid of letting love burn you and in turn you find ways to keep yourself safe and up until this moment in time it’s always left you alone in the end.”

“It’s what I deserve,” she sobbed as she turned her eyes to the floor, the weight of the moment’s guilt hanging over her, “I’m just as horrible as everyone says I am. I don’t deserve love or happiness because I’ll always destroy it.”

“No,” Brandon argued with her, “love has destroyed you, but then again it wasn’t love. It wasn’t real and it wasn’t something anyone tried fighting for. You’ve given your heart freely to Mr. Wrong time and time again and that’s why we’re in this position. You’ve never known love where lies and deceptions or even manipulations weren’t needed. You had to fight to be where you are now and you never experienced a love that could stand the test of time…until now…”

“Brandon,” she lifted her eyes to him once again as he touched her cheek using the pad of his thumb to brush away her tears gently.

“You’re my wife Samantha,” Brandon reminded her, “and though we both have made mistakes, I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I love you Samantha.”

(Are we gonna)  
Make it right  
(Can you see)  
See it in our eyes  
(Can we do it)  
Do you wanna try  
(Don't you know I)  
Always love you baby  
(Give a listen)  
To the words I'm saying  
(Tell you that it's)  
Only love I'm makin'  
(All you gotta)  
Do is shed your pride

“Oh Brandon,” she cried out as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I’ve always loved you,” he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, refusing to let the lies and hurt destroy their love for one another. Feeling her shaking as he held her, Brandon wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tight as their kisses continued.

“I love you so, so much,” she admitted desperately as she latched onto him, longing to feel the warmth of his body against hers, “and when I lost you…”

“You haven’t lost me,” he guided her mouth to his in another reckless kiss, “you could never lose me.”

“But I thought…” she started as he picked her up off the ground lifting her into his arms.

“Samantha, we’ll get through this,” he promised carrying her through the living room towards the bedroom as his body surged with love for her, needing to seal the promise of their hearts with one another, “you’re everything to me. I don’t care what we’ve been through. You are my heart, my soul and my one true love,” he confessed as he stepped into the bedroom, “we’ll get through this.”

“We will,” she questioned her eyes wide with hope as he lowered her to their bed before moving in over her dropping tender kisses upon the salty skin of her cheeks.

A breath escaped Sami’s lips as she closed her eyes and his lips pressed feathery light kisses over her damp lashes. Opening her eyes once again, she reached out to him unable to believe that he’d returned to her as her palms pressed out over his shoulders, down his spine welcoming his body’s eager response to her.

“Of course we will,” Brandon promised as his caresses stirred her desire from within, “it is after all our honeymoon night.”

“I almost forgot,” she thought to the impromptu wedding they’d had, “Brandon, about tonight…”

“Shh…” he whispered holding her close to him, “forget about what happened earlier as none of that is important anymore. All that matters is our future, our lives together,” he laced their fingers with one another looking to the band of gold that circled both of their fingers, “to our forever.”

“Forever,” she repeated praying that this dream of hers would remain as she gave in to the magic of the man she loved. Being in the arms of her husband was the last thing she’d imagined on this night, but as he kissed her, devoting his attentions to her as they began to make love, she realized that somehow fate had come full circle bringing her one step closer to happiness as Brandon had returned to her. He was home again and this time, she promised herself, she’d make everything right. True love was within her reach and she’d never, ever let go of it ever again.

Feel me touch you tenderly  
I'm making an apology  
Please hold me close tonight  
Make it right  
Can we try to love once more  
And make it like it was before  
I need you by my side

 

********

Lucas Roberts stood outside the door to Sami’s apartment a smile touching over his lips as he realized he’d finally gotten Sami in her place at long last. Looking to the suitcases on the ground, he felt a chuckle spill over his lips as he wondered what Brandon had done in his hasty retreat. Thinking of how Brandon must’ve been in such a hurry to leave Sami as he was on his way out of town, Lucas thought of all the ways he’d enjoy watching Sami suffer. He knocked on the door to the apartment ready to throw her some witty comment as the door opened and his jaw dropped in surprise to find Brandon standing on the other side.

“Brandon, wh-what are you…” Lucas trailed off thinking to the word on Brandon’s retreat, “I thought that you were gone…that you…”

“Left town,” Brandon arched a curious brow giving Lucas a once over as Lucas noted that Brandon was clad only in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, “not on your life.”

“But after what Sami did, what she pulled on you…” Lucas started in a state of confusion, “after all the lies and the manipulations that witch pulled over you…”

“Watch how you talk about my wife,” Brandon warned him, “you’re treading on very thin ice Lucas.”

“I don’t understand. I thought that,” Lucas shook his head, “there’s no way you took her back.”

“You’d be surprised at what love can do,” Brandon remarked offhandedly, “you know maybe you should try it sometime. It might make you a little less miserable and it will keep you from bothering my wife. Speaking of which, Lucas I expect that you’ll stop trying to push her around because now that we’re family I think it would be better if you stopped trying to destroy her in this town’s eyes and in Will’s. Understand?”

“Yeah whatever,” Lucas rolled his eyes opening his mouth to speak again before Brandon closed the door on him.

Sami stepped out of the bedroom looking to her husband with a curious expression, “Who was that?”

“Stray dog,” Brandon shrugged his shoulders as he crossed the room drawing her into his arms and kissing her sweetly, “how is my beautiful wife this morning?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Sami confessed wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her, “Brandon, I still can’t believe that you’re still here. After everything…”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he confessed holding her closer, “Samantha, being with you is everything to me and I don’t ever want to be without you. I want to know that we’ll have eternity with one another--through the thick and thin, the good times and bad.”

“I want that for us,” she admitted thinking of how close they came to losing it all.

“We’ll have to stop deceiving one another,” Brandon warned after a moment’s hesitation, “no more hiding what we feel from one another.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “no more lies.”

“Good,” Brandon hugged her in his arms, “then we have hope for the future.”

“Something I’ve always wanted in my life,” she leaned into his chest, “I wanted to feel love like this, to have a man who wanted me for me and who I could make a family with.”

“We’re going to have a wonderful family,” he assured her eagerly, “with lots of brothers and sisters for Will along the way.”

“You really mean that?” her eyes widened.

“Of course I mean that,” he nodded in response, “Samantha, when I think of settling down and having a family, I know that I picked the right woman and when our children come into this world, well Salem beware because they’re going to give this town hell.”

“And give us a run for our money as well,” she laughed lightly.

“Something I look very forward to,” Brandon confessed flopping down onto the sofa as he held her, “and there’s something else I look forward to.”

“What’s that?” she questioned lazily enjoying his embrace.

“Marrying you all over again, only this time, I’d like us to go all out…you know the church, the wedding party, the reception and most of all, the pledge of love that we can give one another…”

“Brandon, I want that. It’s what I’ve always wanted, but I was so afraid that if we didn’t get married like we did…”

“I know,” he silenced her placing a finger over her lips, “and I realize why you did what you did. I’m not saying it was right, but then again, we’ve both made some mistakes…mine probably outweighing yours. However, I’m thankful that I didn’t make the biggest mistake of my life in walking out on you because I know I’d always live to regret that hasty decision.”

“I’m so glad you came back,” she touched his cheek, “I know I don’t deserve it, but having you home again…”

“It’s where I’ll always be and Samantha you do deserve this. You deserve happiness and nothing but the best, which I promise I’m going to give to you,” he ran his fingers through her golden hair, “I’m going to dedicate my life to making you happy.”

“You do make me happy,” she reminded him as she turned in his arms gazing into his dark eyes, “happier than I’ve ever been.”

“And I’ll continue to do that for all the days of my life,” he promised her leaning forward to kiss her, “I love you Samantha Walker.”

“I love you Brandon Walker,” she replied a smile touching over her features as she kissed him once again realizing that at long last all of her dreams of happily ever after were finally coming true.

The End


End file.
